Unaddicted
by Whurmy
Summary: She wouldn't go away, she surrounded her, intoxicated her, invaded her veins and closed her senses off to the rest of the world. One shots, some related, some not. All Liley.
1. Unaddicted 1

**Author's Note: Inspired by "Unaddicted" by the one, the only, the beautiful Emily Osment! Only I took it to an extreme. So. Yeah. Enjoy? (:**

**-x-**

_One more time, I'll say goodbye_

_But I can't move on, I go in circles, going down_

_And take these dreams, cause they're killing me_

_Hanging by a thread_

_And I don't know how to get unaddicted_

The bed taunted her, beckoning her with a sickening sweetness that she wanted to drown herself in without the bitter tears. Miley hadn't been in that bed in months, but it still smelled just like her. No matter how many times Lilly washed the sheets, the blankets, the pillows far too many times to count. She wouldn't go away, she surrounded her, intoxicated her, invaded her veins and closed her senses off to the rest of the world.

Lilly shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She could hear the sweet southern accent pouring into her ears, making her heart seize up and her breath catch in her throat. Words swirled around inside her head like a whirlpool. Her voice was everywhere, everything from suggestions to go shopping to her heavy breathing and deep moans from nights long lost took over her mind. Lilly held her hands over her ears, begging the bittersweet voice to go away, but she knew it wouldn't help. She was in her head and she was there to stay.

A disgusting, sickening warmth spread over her shoulders and neck, wrapped around her stomach and pulled her down into an oblivion she couldn't escape. She could feel Miley's hands everywhere, her palm gliding over her ribcage, her fingers dancing up and down her thighs. A sharp pain shot through her heart and soul when she got the familiar tingles she'd always gotten from the slightest brush of Miley's hand. She hated herself for still having the same reaction to Miley's touch even when it was just a memory. A distant memory, never to be relived.

Lilly's head jerked to the right because she'd swear on her life that she'd just seen a flash of the long chestnut brown hair that she'd grown to love. She swore she'd just seen that same brilliantly white smile, the same intense stormy blue eyes boring into her, staring right through her and piercing her soul, reading her thoughts and tucking them away so she could torture her with them later on in the night when Lilly was wrapped in the blankets that had covered them in the night on so many occasions.

The tingles shot through her body to come to a stop on her lips. Lilly could taste the familiar watermelon lip gloss and melted into her chair. The hot tingles moved from her lips down her neck and over her collarbone. They traveled lower still and Lilly shuddered. She could feel the girl of her nightmares and dreams hovering over her, could feel the warmth rolling off of her. She felt the lips she longed for graze up her neck and stop just beside her ear. She froze because she could feel the nonexistent hot breath on her ear, and she could hear the familiar honey thick accent silently whispering sweet words to her.

The warmth turned to a freezing emptiness and the tingles died. Lilly breathed in a deep breath and let it out in a slow, shaky sigh. All she could hear was her own breathing. The sweet voice she'd die to hear one more time was gone and replaced with a deafening silence, one she just couldn't handle. Not even the crickets outside were chirping, the wind was still, the ocean frozen. She squeezed her eyes shut again, praying that something, anything would make a noise and knock her back into reality. Nothing came to be her savior. She looked over her shoulder and eyed her bed desperately. Miley didn't magically appear in it. She wasn't going to. Lilly sighed heavily and pulled herself out of her chair. She trudged over and crawled beneath the sheets, the familiar vanilla scent invaded her and she surrendered herself to her blissful nightmares again.

**-x-**

**So this was ridiculously short, but it came out exactly how I wanted it. Love it? Hate it? Tell me! (:**


	2. Unaddicted 2

**Author's Note: The formatting on the old chapter two was just ridiculous. Ridiculous, I tell you.**

The hundreds of Christmas lights illuminated the room in a swirl of soft rainbow colors. The calming lights worked their magic and some of Miley's anxiety melted away. It had been nine months since she'd stepped foot in the large basement that had been converted into the perfect recording studio. The left side of the room had an overstuffed leather sofa, love seat and arm chair set around a coffee table. A fireplace was set up on the left wall with a flat screen TV over the mantel.

The floor turned into four spacious steps where her various guitars were set up on the opposite wall. She was thankful that she'd let her father, and only her father, come down and keep the unused room clean. She'd hate to see dust on her babies, even if she hadn't touched them in far too long. The final and highest "step" turned into more of a platform and, since they had initially planned to use the area for small rehearsals, held her grand piano. She wondered how she could keep herself from all of this. Of course, she knew why, but it shocked her. Her life was down here, buried beneath the ground and locked away behind a thick door she avoided like the plague. She wanted to pick up every guitar and reacquaint herself with them. The piano beckoned to her in a silent scream, but she ignored it and let her eyes roam to the right side of the room.

The recording booth's windows had been kept spotless, for which she was immensely grateful. More Christmas lights were in the booth and she longed to rewind to lost days when she'd feel perfectly content in the tiny room. Everything was perfect those days. She could still picture Tony nodding his head and messing with the buttons and switches on the complicated machine in front of the glass. She could see her dad grinning with a proud look in his eyes at seeing Miley hit every note in her song perfectly. She could see Lilly's perfect smile, her stunning steel blue eyes, her gorgeous and oh so soft golden hair. She could feel the tingles from the skin she could no longer touch, taste the lip gloss on the lips she'd been banished from, smell the familiar scent of vanilla coming subtly from the body she may never see again.

Miley shook herself from the memories and trudged to the couch. Silence was her poison now, but she welcomed it with open arms tonight. Lilly had disappeared from her home above ground but her real home was down here. It was where they always were, whether it was recording, simply messing with the guitars or just enjoying a quiet evening of movies together, this was their spot. Lilly still lingered down here. The door to the left of the fireplace called to her and begged for its handle to be turned, but she wasn't ready for that. She didn't know if she'd ever be ready for that.

She sat gingerly on the leather couch. She knew it was irrational, but everything in this room was delicate and fragile, and it seemed that if she made one wrong move then it would all come crashing down and destroy her completely. This room was everything she'd ever wanted, it was her life. And her life was barely standing. One wrong move and she'd break the mental fairy tale land that she'd built.

She nearly jumped out of her skin at her father's booming voice.

"Miley Ray, let's go, we're gonna be late!" She sighed and pushed herself up lazily. She ran a hand though her wig and straightened her clothes. The room screamed for her to stay and sink back into the leather couch, and her beautiful memories. "Miley!" But Hannah had other ideas.

"Stupid Hannah." Miley mumbled to herself. She gave the room a longing stare before dragging herself up the stairs.


End file.
